my life as a vampire
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: this is a story about how my life changes when i become a vampire first chapter is written like a diary. the twilight characters come into it in the second chapter but the first has facts about my past rated t for mild volence and gore in later chapters
1. diary

3 years ago i met the person who would leave the biggest dent in my heart back then i never knew,

I watched from afar longing for the day when i was noticed by the girl.

6 month ago the day came and we became friends, we trusted each other and told each other everything

5 month ago my suspicions were confirmed I was in love with her....

4 month ago it all came out and i was ditched by her and made the laughing stock of the school again my old life came back once again I was denied the right to live by everyone around me

Present day:

I'm screaming and writhing round in agony on the cold stone floor I was just bitten by a vampire

The poison is spreading fast, I don't know how much longer I can last I think I'm dyeing ... if only she could see me now....

2 week later:

I wake up in hospital wondering what happened the nurse tells me I got a snake bite

Laying awake that night flashes of what really happened come back to me I can't sleep I try too but I can't.

3 week later:

I'm realised from hospital feeling better than I've ever been...

4 week later:

I'm back at school in pe I get tripped and cut my knee and I'm drawn to the blood some feeling over takes me and i end up licking it away hungry for more...

5 week later:

I have amazing strength today i broke a boy's arm like it was a twig before I couldn't punch and leave a mark I've also gotten a lot faster and my skin sparkles in the sunlight...

6 week later:

The thirst for blood is overwhelming I killed a dog today and drank the blood from the neck I don't like this new found hunger but I can also read minds...

7 week later:

I've been researching this up I was getting worried my skin was icy to the touch but I can't find anything about my problem....

8 week later:

I found a website talking of the cold ones and found out what I am... a vampire

9 week later:

I still can't get over the fact I'm a vampire and I'll always be 14....

10 week later:

I have an argument with her and I ended up breaking her nose and ripping half her hair out I got kicked out of school for a week...

11 week later:

I'm back in school no sign of her....

12 week later:

she is found almost dead she ends up speaking of human-like figures attacking her with incredible speed and strength but the weird thing is she was bitten and lost a lot of blood but has no symptoms showing over the past few days

13 week later:

She is realised, I confront her and find out she has a few of the signs of vampirism so I thought I'd tell her what is happening I also noticed her eyes they were a golden brown colour, which when I returned home I looked in the mirror and saw mine were a silvery/gray colour but a few hours later they were black...

14 week later:

She is back demanding answers on what's happening to her so I tell her, she freaks out and starts lashing out at me screaming things like I'm lying so I fight back and the fight gets the attention of the whole school even the teachers are too scared to stop it and when we finally stop even though we did some stuff which would probably end a human up in hospital we were both fine blood was running down the side of my head and mouth and she had a deep cut over her fore head and down her cheeks with a bit of blood from her nose but other than that we walked away from it.

15 week later:

She comes crying about her first kill which was a horse and still feeling bitter about the fight I push her away and tell her to grow up

16 week later:

I learn that if I stay around here the people involved with me might get hurt by the other vampires

17 week later:

I search the internet for small towns I could run away too while trying to convince her that she has to come too because she's also a vampire

18 week later:

Perfect I found a small town called forks no vampires will be there I figured with a population of around 3,200 people the chances were very slim

19 week later:

I managed to convince her to come a long were leaving in a week and were going too fake our deaths

20 week later:

I can't believe we pulled it off now everyone thinks we died together from jumping off a cliff by a waterfall this way the bodies have low chance of been found and this is the last time I'll ever see my family right now I'm watching them through the room window they look sad but they'll move on...

That night:

We set off for forks and never look back on the town we grew up in...


	2. so it begins

Night fell around us like a blanket, we were covered from harm and sight but not even that gave us comfort so we ran, ran till daybreak and hid in the shadows of nearby trees.

Yesterday I made the decision to run away from my old life and embrace my future as a never ageing vampire, my worst enemy, old friend and crush sat beside me staring a spot of light on the floor frowning.

"What's wrong?" I ask wondering what possibly could be going on in the other brunettes head.

The other girl smiled an inviting smile not the cold smile which makes you feel unwelcome.

Tilting her head she looked directly in my eye and spoke "why would anything be wrong?"

"because I know that look your thinking about something now ether tell me what it is or I might be forced to read it" I said meaning her mind by the last part.

Heather sighs and stands up saying its nothing, I get up too and walk off calling back to her that I'll return soon.

_**Running**__ faster than normal the wind flies through my hair biting my bare skin eyes watering....._

I start to slow down and come to a complete halt outside my old school knowing that everyone who knew me before thinks I'm dead, I'm about to turn back until i spot something.

It's a close friend who was just about as obsessed with the paranormal and supernatural as I am....

A part of me wants to go over to her and let her know it's alright and I'm ok then the other half is screaming at me it's too risky and I shouldn't even be stood here.

But something wills me to continue and before I can say anything I'm behind her, I whisper her name _maddie.._. she swings round holding her arms up in a protective ninja style, see ninja's were our pastime we spent our everyday lives in and out of school watching our favourite ninja anime and pretending we were ninja too.

We both even went as far to buy one of the ninja headbands from the show which I'm proudly wearing around my neck, even with my hood up and scarf wrapped around my neck covering the bottom half of my face despite the heat of the sun.

"Shadow-sama?" my nickname was shadow not that far off from my real name which only my family used,

"Yeah it's me maddie" i sense the fear in her and notice the flicker of hope when she realises I'm stood there alive.

Maddie stared at me dumbstruck not knowing what to do, so she quietly asked "why aren't you dead? I sighed knowing this question was coming luckily I had already thought up how to answer just in case I was recognized by anyone I knew.

I placed both hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye "maddie remember how we once believed that our spirits had been fused with those of an animal?"

"Yeah...."maddie answered slowly not understanding what this had to do with the question

"Well that also opened our minds to other possible things right? Well... I'm a vampire"

I'm not sure which was worst the complete look of fascination on maddie's face or the fact at that very moment a strong wind blew my hood down and she caught sight of my crystal like skin.

"Wow that's so cool!" maddie almost yelled as I yanked my hood up and put the scarf back in place.

"yeah it is for the first few month until you learn that you need to cover it up and stay in shady places all the time plus we don't sleep which is the cause of the dark circles under my eyes" i joke around with her.

Almost unexpectedly maddie blurts out "make me a vampire" but when you've known maddie for as long as I have you learn not to be shocked by anything that comes out of her mouth but i guess it helps that I'm as mad as her too in some ways.

"No...." was not the reply she expected,

"why not!?" she yelled tears almost coming to her eyes

"Because I don't want you wrapped up in all this i faked my own death to be safe you'd have to do the same" I explain

"I don't care all ive ever wanted is to be different i'd do anything!" maddie protests for ages so finally I take her arm and bite into it realising her from my grip she falls to the floor


	3. here we go

_**Screaming.....**_rolling around on the floor i watched sadly and picked up the small body of my friend....

I ran away div8ng into the shadows of the tree's and across the concrete on the other side,

Soon after I caught up with heather and placed maddie on the floor,

"What have you done to her?!" heather yelled at me.....

"She begged me too so I made her one of us" I turned my back on the brunette who was now helping maddie come around.....

I look at the bite mark across the veins on my right wrist and sigh, i turn around and see maddie is calming down then i sit next to her and tell her what she needs to do.

-The next morning-

"are you ready?" heather asked maddie while I got ready to go to maddie's house with her, we decided to go and pack some of her stuff up and then tell her mum that were off camping and then fake maddie's death.

I kept my hood up and scarf on so maddie's mother couldn't recognize me and while maddie went in the front i scaled the building and got onto the roof then climbed in maddie's window luckily her little sister wasn't in so I started getting maddie's stuff together and maddie joined me and grabbed her ninja headband and her toy digivice. I realised i still had mine strapped to my belt......

Then i climbed back out the window and jumped to the floor landing on my feet i rushed round the side and waited for maddie to come out with her school bag full of her stuff....

Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt she waved goodbye to her mother until the door slammed then i came round and she climbed on my back and we ran

_**Running**_......maddie was holding on tightly and I was trying my best not to drop her but i could feel her slipping....

Slowing i saw heather in the trees so i went over to her and realised that there was a tall pale-skinned boy stood over her with her hair in one hand and her left arm in the other,

A human girl was holding the other arm.....

Heather looked awful one black eye and a bust lip, I realised she must have had a fight with one of them i'm guessing the boy because he was sweating slightly and had a few scratches on his face and arms.

I put maddie down behind a tree and told her to stay there and be quiet,

I quickly scaled the tree and started jumping on all fours from the different branches, i screamed a cry of hate and threw myself down on the boy's back digging my nails in he yelled in shock and pain.

He threw heather into the girl who grabbed her other arm and pinned her to another tree while the boy trying throwing my off but luckily my vampire strength gave me the edge i could sense he was a runner not a fighter.

So using my teeth which where rather sharp even before i as a vampire i bit into his neck roaring in pain i ragged him around like a wolf.....

Jumping off his back i landed on my feet and he spun around to see his attacker, reading his mind i could tell he thought it was a wild animal, a bear or possibly a wolf his face was twisted into a shape of pure hatred and anger.

Shocked to see a young girl stood behind him he looked slightly confused then realised i must be a vampire too.....

Seconds later i was been thrown through the air and crashed against the tree that maddie was behind.....

I got up steadily, i didn't expect him to be that fast, i was fast too but i wasn't as quick as the vampire who just attacked me...

Luckily I had an advantage i was much stronger......

So i kicked down and went shooting up into the tree's using my strength I was able to travel from tree to tree almost to fast for the boy,

When i got behind him and he was looking for me in the wrong direction I dived down,

We seemed to move slowly that moment because as I fell through the air he turned around and seconds before we collided, we sped up smashing him to the floor with my body he coughed up blood and went limp under me i grabbed his arms and started to twist them round, but the human came rushing over and pushed me off him.....

"Edward!" the girl called the boy who was now slowly opening his eyes smiled and grabbed her hand....

"Let the three go...." Edward said while looking at me, "you have amazing strength use it to protect those you love and keep close"

The girl realised heather who ran over to me.....

The girl looked at Edward and opened her mouth "three but there's only two..."

"No bella one's hiding behind that tree" Edward pointed to the tree maddie was behind, "she's been bitten recently....."

I looked at Edward and bella then ran to the tree and stood on front of it defensively.

Edward just smiled and said "were not gunna hurt her or any of you, we just got sent out here too check an attack by vampires, we know it wasn't you because there was only two and one wasn't as strong or animal like as you" Edward nodded to me.....

I stared then took a step towards him hesitating and then helped him up, "there are more vampires?"

"Plenty most hide out or try to live as normal humans complete school and graduate then complete the process over and over again"

"I'm Edward by the way and this is bella" holding his hand out to me.....

Taking it i smiled "I'm Sherrie but call me it I'll kill you I answer to shadow, that one there..." i said pointing to heather "is heather and the one behind the tree is maddie, hey maddie get out here!"

Maddie slowly appeared from round the tree and came over to me,

"Edward" i said pointing to the boy "bella" pointing to the girl then i pointed at maddie "maddie"

"nice to meet you all but what are you doing here and why?"


End file.
